


What I'd Do For You (Or: Soonyoung Is An Idiot But Jihoon Loves Him)

by purpleskies10



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk what this is, soonhoon is just too cute to not write, sorry for my bad writing lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskies10/pseuds/purpleskies10
Summary: Soonyoung has a problem. Jihoon has to fix it by pretending to be his brother, which of course can't go too well.





	What I'd Do For You (Or: Soonyoung Is An Idiot But Jihoon Loves Him)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So this is my first fic on this site, and I'm not a great author even though this is far from my first work, so please just sit back, read, and let me know what you think! This is a little short, a little stupid, and hopefully I'll have some better stuff up on here some day. But in the meantime, enjoy!

Jihoon had never been in a predicament quite like this one. Sure, he’s been in his fair share of complicated situations, but this one takes the cake.  
“Can you pretend to be my brother?” Jihoon stared at his boyfriend for a long time, eyes wide open as he tried to take in what he had just heard.  
“...What?” he said. Soonyoung bounced around impatiently, taking Jihoon’s hands in his and giving him a pleading look.  
“I need you to pretend to be my brother. I told someone at work that I live with my brother because I mentioned a roommate and he would KILL me if he found out I lived with my boyfriend, you know, religious stuff. Please Jihoon please.” Soonyoung was speaking practically at the speed of sound itself so all Jihoon could do was stand there and become even more confused and dazed until Soonyoung stopped. It took a moment before he could get his brain to catch up enough to respond.  
“Uhhh okay?” Jihoon said.  
“OH YOU’RE THE BEST,” Soonyoung cried, dropping to his knees dramatically. Jihoon just sort of stared at him disapprovingly, slowly taking his hands out of Soonyoung’s grip and pulling him up by his shoulders.  
“Why would you say I’m your brother instead of just a good friend or something?” he asked.  
“I panicked! Plus he’d probably still be suspicious, that guy is crazy. Oh, and he’s coming over tonight for dinner.” Jihoon choked on air, a very classy thing to do, and gave Soonyoung an incredulous look.  
“What?! Why?! You just said he’s crazy!” he shouted. Soonyoung put his hands on his head and yelled up at the ceiling,  
“Yeah but he’s my boss!”  
“Ahhhh!!” Jihoon screamed.  
“I knoooooowww!!!” Soonyoung said, now totally panicking.  
“Why are you like this Soonyoung god damn it why didn’t I date someone normal!”  
“You’re the weirdo for dating me because you know I’m not normal!”  
“Don’t you dare insult me, I will drop-kick you!”  
“I’m sorry, don’t hurt me!”  
“Fine, I won’t! But we need to stop yelling, the neighbours will get mad!”  
“Oh you’re right!” The room fell silent. Soonyoung slowly lowered his hands from his head. Jihoon glanced at the front door. They both sighed when no neighbours came to complain, then immediately became panicked again when they remembered their predicament.  
“So uh… we’ve gotta make dinner now?” Jihoon said quietly, keeping himself under control.  
“Yup. He’ll be here at seven. What time is it?”  
“Six.”  
“OH FUCK!” Jihoon wanted to cry because he was so nervous and they didn’t have a ton of time to get the apartment looking nice, make themselves presentable, and cook, but Soonyoung’s outburst made him want to laugh so bad. There was something about the cute Soonyoung swearing that just killed Jihoon. He took a few deep breaths to keep his laugh inside and held his hands out in a calming motion.  
“Don’t worry, we can do this. You start cleaning the apartment. I’ll cook. Any recommendations?” Soonyoung shook his head.  
“Whatever you can make.” They nodded to each other, sent a determined thumbs up, and went to their respective tasks. Jihoon decided on the quickest thing to make that still seemed decently classy - gotta make a good first impression - and set to work, rushing around the kitchen and making just about as much noise as possible while he threw dinner together. Meanwhile, Soonyoung was running through the apartment and gathering clothes, straightening things on tables, removing pictures of the two of them doing coupley things, and generally freaking out. He got the place clean and then came sliding into the kitchen.  
“Want me to take over so you can get ready?”  
“NO,” Jihoon said a little harshly.  
“Go get ready, let me handle the food.” Soonyoung listened - they both knew the food was in better hands with Jihoon - and put on some nicer clothes, fixing his hair quickly and coming back into the kitchen just as Jihoon was finishing up with cooking.  
“Go get ready, I’ll do the rest!” Soonyoung shouted and it was almost like a relay race, Soonyoung giving Jihoon a quick high five as they switched places. Jihoon rushed to get ready in the small amount of time that they had left. With barely a second to spare, Jihoon came hurtling out of the bedroom just as the doorbell rang, signifying the arrival of their guest. Both men made sure they looked good, and not like they were just freaking the fuck out for the last hour, then Soonyoung opened the door. A man who didn’t look too much older than them stood behind it, and Soonyoung held out a hand, which the man shook.  
“Hello Seungcheol, welcome. Come on in.” Seungcheol greeted him and then turned to look at Jihoon.  
“Hi, you must be Soonyoung’s brother. I’m his boss, Seungcheol.” Jihoon shook his hand and smiled, hoping that this night wouldn’t end up a disaster.  
“Yup, that’s me. I’m Jihoon, nice to meet you.” Soonyoung gave him a subtle thumbs up behind Seungcheol and Jihoon resisted the urge to roll his eyes or scowl.  
“Please, come sit down, dinner’s ready.” Jihoon ushered the boss to the table and set down everyone's plates. He decided to sit across from Soonyoung instead of beside him. That makes them being “siblings” more believable, right?  
“So Jihoon, tell me a bit about you,” Seungcheol said conversationally. Jihoon glanced at Soonyoung, trying not to panic, and cleared his throat.  
“Well… I’m younger than Soonyoung by a year and a bit, so I’m 20.” That was a lie, they were the same age. Soonyoung’s birthday was a few months before Jihoon’s.  
“Uh… what else is interesting about me?” He looked to his “brother” for support.  
“Why are you asking me? I don’t think you’re all that interesting,” Soonyoung answered, in a perfectly rude sibling fashion. Jihoon scowled at him.  
“Thanks, bro. Well I guess I like to sing and to cook. Sorry tonight isn’t the greatest food in the world, we were a little short on ingredients.” Seungcheol shook his head.  
“Oh no, this is great, thank you for cooking.”  
“If you think his cooking’s good, you should hear him sing. Voice of an angel,” Soonyoung chimed in. Jihoon sent him yet another unhappy look.  
“Oh really?” Seungcheol raised his eyebrows and grinned. Jihoon flushed in embarrassment and swore to get back at Soonyoung later.  
“Don't worry, I won't make you sing anything. Maybe I'll get to hear you some other time,” Seungcheol reassured.  
“Maybe,” Jihoon agreed, visibly calming down. Soonyoung smiled and it looked a little too fond so Jihoon kept Seungcheol occupied with some more meaningless conversation. It honestly seemed like the boss was more interested in talking to him than to Soonyoung. Maybe because he saw Soonyoung at work or something. But it was good because after a while Jihoon's nerves went away and he fell into the roll of Soonyoung's brother very well.  
“How was Soonyoung as a child? This is very important information, I'd better know as much about my employees as I can.” Seungcheol smiled playfully at the both of them, dropping some of the professionalism that he had come in with. Soonyoung cut into the conversation; he didn't want to risk Jihoon exposing him.  
“I was wonderful!” he said. Jihoon snorted at his answer.  
“Hey, I wasn't that bad. Out of the two of us, who got in less trouble?” Soonyoung asked, frowning.  
“Me!” Jihoon answered with a laugh.  
“No way!! Your mom - I mean our mom always says that you did bad stuff too, you were just more careful about being caught!” Soonyoung hoped that Seungcheol hadn't caught his mistake.  
“Yeah so I got in less trouble! You were too stupid to be careful so you got caught. I, on the other hand, am a genius and never got caught.” Jihoon smirked teasingly and Soonyoung frowned back. Seungcheol's chuckle brought their attention to him and they looked over, backing off of each other.  
“You guys are hilarious. I bet you have a very complicated relationship.”  
“Oh you have no idea,” Jihoon said at the same time that Soonyoung said,  
“Yeah no kidding.” They looked at each other and started to laugh, making the boss smile some more. Dinner was finished after some more banter, and Jihoon took the dishes away while Soonyoung got Seungcheol's coat.  
“Thank you so much for coming for dinner,” Soonyoung said, handing the boss his coat.  
“Thanks for having me. It was delicious, and very entertaining.” He gave each of them a firm handshake and went on his way, telling Soonyoung that he'd see him on Monday. As soon as the door was closed the boys sighed and fell onto the couch, exhausted.  
“Well I think that went pretty well,” Jihoon said.  
“I sure hope so,” Soonyoung replied. The next half an hour was spent sitting on the couch together, just calming themselves down.  
“So. I think I'm gonna do the dishes and go to bed.” Soonyoung got up and left Jihoon on his own. The dishes got done and Soonyoung came back into the living room to bring Jihoon to bed. When they finished getting ready to go to sleep and were laying in bed cuddling, Jihoon asked the question that had presented itself when he was sitting on the couch alone.  
“Do you think he noticed we only have one bedroom?” Soonyoung stiffened and then sighed.  
“We have that spare room. It's empty but he doesn't know that.” They chuckled.  
“I'm sure we're fine.” 

“So how's your boyfriend?” Seungcheol heard an employee asking Soonyoung one day during lunch. He stopped and sat nearby so he could hear the conversation.  
“We're great! Yeah, I think it might be something permanent.” The coworker “ooh”ed and nudged him playfully.  
“So you're still living with him?” Seungcheol became very confused. He thought Soonyoung was living with his brother… He was just over there like a week ago.  
“Yup. There's no way Jihoon and I could live separately, we're way too codependent,” Soonyoung laughed. Hold on. Seungcheol didn't even know what was going on anymore. He took a minute to process. So that hadn't been Soonyoung's brother… It was his boyfriend. His serious boyfriend. Well. That's interesting. They were very believable as siblings… which was slightly unsettling. When the lunch break was over Seungcheol passed by Soonyoung.  
“You should bring your boyfriend to the Christmas party. I'd love to hear him sing.” Soonyoung went white and Seungcheol smirked, trying to stay as serious as he could. Oh, sweet victory. 

“So my boss found out that we're not siblings.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Yeah… I got demoted. Said he can’t trust me as much anymore.”  
“WHAT?!?!?!?!??”  
“Did I mention I love you?”  
“OH GO STICK IT UP YOUR ASS.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao why is this like 90% dialogue I'm so sorry. Also, how to space??? I'd better figure that out cuz this looks like shit but ya know what oh well, sorry again pals


End file.
